


Dunkelheiten

by lenija



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Deutsch, F/F, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenija/pseuds/lenija





	Dunkelheiten

Dunkelheiten

Zwei Frauen, nach einem harten Kampf.  
So, wie sie nebeneinander durch die Nacht schlendern, könnte man glauben, die Dunkelheit wiche vor ihnen zurück.  
Nur, daß Dunkelheit nicht das ist, was man von ihr glaubt. So wenig sie böse ist, so zerstörerisch kann sie für die sein, die ihr aus dem Weg gehen.  
Faith hat Buffy getroffen und auf einmal begonnen, es für möglich zu halten, das aus dem Weg gehen. Sie kann wieder ein anderer Mensch werden, sich neu erfinden. Eine Fähigkeit, die man nicht verlernt, und dann lebt sie hier in dieser abenteuerlichen, aber dennoch exakt eingegrenzten Stadt und befolgt Regeln und ist die Jägerin, so, wie es sein sollte.  
Nicht einmal allein wäre sie.

Heute sind es schon so viele Kämpfe gewesen, daß bestimmt nichts mehr passieren wird, denkt sie, und auch wenn sie ihre Wachsamkeit nie ganz abschalten kann oder will, schafft sie es doch, die blonde junge Frau neben sich anzusehen anstatt der Schatten. Schweiß, Dreck und Erde vermischen sich auf Buffys Haut und ihrer Kleidung. Ihr Haar ist aus der kunstvollen Hochsteckfrisur gerutscht, die sie so oft trägt, und klebt an ihren Wangen. Beiläufig streckt Faith die Hand aus und streicht der anderen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

So kurze Zeit ist sie erst hier. So viel hat sie schon von sich preisgegeben gegenüber diesem komischen dünnen Mädchen, das zufällig denselben Titel trägt wie sie selbst.  
Kann es je gut sein, etwas zu offenbaren?

Hinter ihnen klingen unverkennbar die Schritte eines Verfolgers, die durch eine der Pfützen platschen, die vom Regen heute mittag geblieben sind. Faith bleibt stehen und wendet gelassen den Kopf.  
Die Angreifer kommen von beiden Richtungen, vorn und hinten, und wollen über die beiden Frauen herfallen, aber ganz so läuft es nicht. Drei Vampire, keine schwachen Gegner, doch Buffys Technik ist dieser Tage perfekt, so daß sie den einen mit wenigen Schlägen erledigt. Faith will es ihr gleichtun. Der Vampir schlägt nach ihr, sie duckt sich weg, verpaßt ihm einen Haken mit der Linken dorthin, wo früher die Eingeweide waren. Er taumelt. Sie setzt einen Tritt nach, der ihn zu Boden schickt, mitten in die nächste Pfütze, da klammert sich auf einmal etwas von hinten an ihrem Nacken fest und zerrt an ihr. Sie verliert halb das Gleichgewicht und fängt sich im Sturz gerade noch mit einer Rolle ab, die ihr Schwung gibt und sie nach oben katapultiert.  
Kein Problem nicht wahr? Das kann uns nicht aufhalten.  
Die Stelle an ihrem Nacken brennt wie Säure oder üble Erinnerung. Sie ist festgehalten worden, dann hat sie sich losgerissen und ist geflohen, voller Panik. Sie hat gesehen, wie Alice schrie und dann nicht mehr schreien konnte und nur noch erstickte furchtbare Laute aus ihrem Mund kamen, und sie hat es erst geschafft, sich loszureißen, als fast alles vorbei war, ihre Wächterin beinah tot und ihr Inneres auseinandergerissen.  
Na, Jägerin. Was tust du, wenn wir deine Liebste Stück für Stück zerfetzen? Ich freue mich darauf, dasselbe mit dir zu tun, aber dich hier zusehen zu lassen, ist fast noch besser. Wenn man mich schlägt, schlage ich zurück, weißt du. Keine Chance für dich.

Wie sie ihm geglaubt hat. Aber das wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Sie wird nicht wieder aufgeben wie damals und sie wird nie wieder schwach werden.  
Der Vampir schreit unter ihrem nächsten Tritt, der ihn gegen die nahe Mauer schleudert. Sie setzt einen weiteren Tritt nach, und einen weiteren, nähert sich ihm, er lebt noch und zappelt in ihrem Griff, und sie brüllt ihn an, Ellenbogen direkt in sein verzerrtes Monstergesicht, Knie dahin, wo wahrscheinlich auch ein Vampir seine Eier hat, und noch ein Schlag. Dieses ekelhafte Gesicht eines Folterers, es nimmt unter ihren Schlägen so viele Formen an, und sie alle haben es verdient, sie alle hätten sterben müssen, bevor sie ihr etwas antun konnten, sie hätte sie zerreißen, auseinandernehmen, zerquetschen müssen, jetzt kann sie es!  
Damals war sie noch keine Jägerin, aber jetzt kann sie es.  
Endlich Macht zu haben, das ist es doch, was diese Jäger-Sache bedeutet. Auch wenn sie manchmal nicht ausreicht.  
Er bewegt sich noch. Schlag noch einmal zu. Er darf nicht mehr leben.

„Faith! Faith, pfähl ihn endlich! Es ist genug!" Jemand zerrt sie von dem blutigen Fleisch weg, und Sekunden später ist sie stattdessen von Staub umgeben.  
Sie sieht sich um, während die Welt noch ein bißchen schaukelt, und langsam kommt die Gasse wieder in ihr Sichtfeld, mit den Pfützen, der Mauer, den Mülleimern und der Frau, die einen Holzpflock in der Hand haltend schräg vor ihr steht, sich gerade entspannend und den Arm sinken lassend.  
„Was war los, B?" fragt sie fröhlich und blinzelt. „Wollte nur noch n bißchen Spaß haben. Gibts damit n Problem?"  
Buffy schiebt den Pflock wieder in ihren Gürtel und streicht die jetzt fast fettigen Haare aus der Stirn. Langsam kommt sie in Faith's Richtung, und Faith sieht auf, direkt in die Augen der Freundin, im schmutzverzierten Gesicht. Einige Tropfen des Pfützenwassers haben sich in den blonden Strähnen verfangen und tropfen nun auf die Lederjacke, die die schmalen Schultern bedeckt.  
„Du solltest dich besser unter Kontrolle halten. Du weißt doch, es geht nicht darum, Spaß beim Kämpfen zu haben, sondern-„  
„Sondern die Bösen aufzuhalten. Schon klar, B. Und was machen wir jetzt? Spaß danach ist doch erlaubt, mh?"  
Zögernd ist Buffy stehengeblieben, nicht weit von der anderen entfernt.  
„Naja, ich schätze..."  
Kein Laut von außerhalb der Gasse. Faith tritt in eine Pfütze, um Buffy direkt gegenüberzustehen. Sie spürt, tief in ihrem Bauch oder auch anderswo, dieses unbändige Bedürfnis, jemandem nahzukommen und die Lebendigkeit des Kampfes weiterzutragen. Ob es dabei überhaupt um Buffy geht?  
„Ich... mache mir Sorgen, wenn du so außer Kontrolle gerätst, Faith. Ist die Kakistos-Sache alles, das dahinter steckt? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
Summers fühlt sich wohl großzügig heute Nacht, denkt Faith und will lachen. Aber sie kann nicht umhin zu denken, daß die zweite Jägerin ihr vielleicht doch helfen könnte. Selbst wenn nicht, sie fühlt sich einfach, als müßte es so sein, als wäre schon die Möglichkeit, näher zu dem verdreckten Mädchen da zu kommen und ihr den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, etwas, das man als Hilfe bezeichnen könnte und das dem Töten und zu-Staub-machen von vorhin gleichkommt.  
Sie hält den Atem an und dreht sich ein klein wenig, doch es reicht, daß Buffys Hüfte ihre berührt, und sie weiß fast nicht mehr weiter, aber sie muß nicht überlegen und nicht einmal eine Entscheidung treffen, weil Buffy sie küßt.

Salz, Wärme, rasend klopfendes Herz. Ein Puzzleteil rastet ein, als es in seinen rechtmäßigen Platz fällt. So gut es geht vergräbt Faith ihre Finger unter Buffys Jacke und in ihrem Haar, das nach frischer Luft und Pfirsichshampoo duftet mitten in Sunnydales verdrecktester Gasse. Ihre Münder tauchen ineinander, Geschmack und Tastsinn sind die einzig übriggebliebenen Sinne. Faith hört keine Stimmen mehr in ihrem Kopf und glaubt stattdessen, Sterne zu sehen und sich drehende Szenerien.  
Buffys Lippen sind weich, aber unter dem Lippenstift zerbissen, wie ihre eigenen. Der schmale Körper unter der schweren Lederjacke ist so anschmiegsam wie stark, als er sich an ihren preßt. Zart, kaum merklich berühren sich ihre Brüste, ein Stich in Faith's Inneres wie ein Blitz, der die Zukunft erhellt, zu kurz, um wirklich etwas davon sehen zu können und genug, um Neugier zu wecken, die nie gestillt wird.

Die Jägerinnen lösen sich voneinander, Faith's Hand aber liegt noch immer leicht auf der Schulter der kleineren Frau und hat keine Lust, in eine andere Richtung zu gehen.

Um das Paar in der Gasse bewegt sich nichts mehr, der Staub ist zu einem Teil des Matschs geworden, der sich plump in den Ecken aller Straßne verteilt.  
Man könnte denken, daß die Dunkelheit  
einen Bogen um die beiden Frauen macht, aber Dunkelheit ist zu finden in der Tiefe eines Kusses, in den Lücken zwischen Körpern in der Umarmung und hinter den eigenen Lidern, wenn man sie schließt. Dort sucht man sie nicht.

Nur an den Orten, wo man sie vermutet.


End file.
